


Ooey Gooey

by SilverServerError



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: That’s somebody’s something.





	Ooey Gooey

 

Brad sucked in a sharp gasp as he felt Brian’s touch. Two leather clad fingers walking across his shoulders, then up one arm, towards that wrist’s bond of gooey rope; warm, tight, and impossibly strong.

Brad couldn’t see with the silk tied across his eyes. Just hear the soft click of Brian’s heels and his own stilted breathing. Just feel his touch. Smell the traces of whatever it was Brian had been burning for his ritual earlier that day.

“I zink,” Brian said softly, ducking around and tracing back up the front of his arm the other side, “zat maybe, I have forgiven you.” The fingers dipped down to tease at a bar pierced through a hard nipple, then wrapped around the back of his neck. “But somehow I haven’t decided yet.”

Brad didn’t resist as Brian pulled him forward, and he groaned as his nose met soft, familiar skin. He nuzzled closer, taking a slow breath in at his belly button, then dragging his lips down, kissing his pubic bone, already feeling his mouth starting to water.

“Well?” Brian asked, voice always so deceptively soft. “Convince me, darling.”

With a groan like a dam breaking, Brad opened his mouth to run his tongue down along Brian, breathing tight and heavy as his head started to bob, sucking at him wet and careless.

Brian stayed in control. Brian was always in perfect control. But he did allow himself a slow, voiceless gasp that curled Brad’s toes as Brian’s grip grew tighter.

“Oh,” he breathed softly, hips starting to rock against his mouth. “You’re feeling very persuasive tonight, aren’t you?” Brad just whined weakly, and Brian took pity, carefully untying the satin and letting Brad watch. The need and adoration in those eyes hit Brian like it always did. Straight between the legs by way of his heart. “Oh, darling,” he groaned, pushing Brad even lower on his knees, making him bend down as he lifted a leg, the straps and buckles of his boot cutting ever so slightly into the skin of Brad’s shoulder as he more or less climbed on top of him. He peeled off both gloves so he could sink nails into the back of Brad’s scalp as he rocked against him. “Zat feels so good, darling. You’re being such a good boy.”

The moan that clenched through Brad was tectonic, starting in his gut and pulling everything tight with pleasure. Brian laughed softly, rocking faster and holding on tighter as he fucked Brad’s mouth. “Mmm… You’re so good, baby,” he sighed, taking a deep breath through his nose. “You’re going to make me come.”

Brian bit down a cry as Brad started sucking all the harder, his moan hitting him with deep and low vibration.

“Oh, oh fuck, darling!” he gasped, curling down to push his forehead against Brad’s hair, his temple, to suck hard at an ear, teeth grazing, just this side of dangerous. “I-”

Brad growled, and Brian came _hard_.

Then...

When the half-choked cry died away... And the nails eased off of Brad’s scalp... And Brian started to breathe again...

When it was over, Brian slowly shifted his weight back to the foot on the ground and pet through Brad’s hair as he looked him over with a satisfied smile. “Darling,” he simply said. Brad grinned up at him with lips covered in Brian and his own saliva.

“Good?”

“Fantastisch.”

Brian started to ease his other leg down, then paused, gaze catching on his boot.

“Ah.”

Brad said nothing, just blushed a beautiful olive.

“Ah, you _really_ liked zat.”

Brad squirmed a little but made no move to pull away.

“Well, you’re not just going to leave it dirty like zis, are you?”

Brian shifted down, clean boot safely out of harm's way as he kept the other where it was. Brad bent forward, only for Brian to giggle softly to himself as the bonds kept him just out of reach. With a quiet spell, he eased them longer until Brad could drag his tongue across the leather of his boot, licking it slowly and thoroughly clean. “Very good,” Brian cooed as Brad finished and sat up with an adoring smile and serene eyes. He carefully stepped closer, legs and hips against Brad’s front, his face looking up from his belly. “Very good, baby.” 


End file.
